


Steppin Out

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek are unaware how entertaining they are.





	Steppin Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Steppin' Out by Frankie

Disclaimer: They're not mine.   
Rating: NC-17 m/m fooling around  
Spoilers: Sleepless  
Summary: Mulder and Krycek are unaware how entertaining they are.  
Notes: Response to the January TER/MA challenge. Thank you to Sue for the beta! Any remaining goofs are mine and mine alone.  
Feedback: Not that I deserve it, but yes, please! 

* * *

Steppin' Out  
by Frankie

The old building had seen better days (as had its superintendent). Today, both were broken down shadows of their former selves and both managed to piss off everyone who had to deal with them in one way or another.

Today the elevator was broken which elicited angry protests from residents who had to tote their groceries, or dry cleaning, or just their sorry carcasses up the however many flights of the four story building to their respective apartments. The super had put in a call to the elevator company, but they were dicking him around like everyone else did whenever he needed them to fix a problem. He'd passed on the warm fuzzies to whoever complained to him. It usually entailed him telling them the problem was being taken care of and the resident saying they paid extra for these things to be taken care of *faster*. Then it escalated into a heated discussion that ended with the super telling the person to blow it out their ass and him being told to go fuck himself. He never told them, but he'd rather have a hot, young stud from the local fire department do those particular honors.

He'd gotten a call from someone on the fourth floor, needing their garbage disposal looked at. Even though it was really late, he didn't want to have more people upset at him, so he trudged up the stairs. He fixed it and without so much as a "thank you" the old woman who lived in the apartment started bitching about the elevator. She kept calling him "sonny", which pissed him off. Even if she was older than dirt, he was pushing forty and wasn't anybody's "sonny". Well, he corrected himself, if that pretty young thing in 3b wanted to call him that, he'd be more than obliged. All he knew about him was he was single and worked for the FBI. His name was Alex.

The super managed to pacify the old woman long enough to make a break for it. As he opened the door to the stairwell, he heard the 3rd floor door fly open. He leaned over the railing and saw a tall, dark-haired woman rapidly descending the stairs. He'd never seen her before and wondered if she was okay. He was about to follow her when another body came flying through the door in hot pursuit.

"Alex! Wait!" It was an equally tall, dark-haired man this time.

The super stood still. Alex? It couldn't be. Could it? He was about to assist the lady, when the guy said the name again. 

"Alex!"

The woman stopped and looked up. He didn't know why, but the super moved back so she wouldn't see him standing there.

"What is it, Mulder?" That was no woman's voice. The super would recognize it anywhere. "You want to make some more smartass comments about this?" He indicated his state of dress.

"No! I'm sorry, Alex. It was just a shock to see you like....like this."

Alex sighed and the super wondered if this other guy was his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?"

Mulder walked down another flight of stairs until he was on the same landing as Alex.

"When you said you couldn't get a beer with me because you had a lot of work to catch up on, I thought I'd bring by a six pack and keep you company."

Alex frowned. "Why?"

Mulder shrugged. "You're my partner. I thought I'd like to get to know you a little better outside work."

"Well, I think you know enough about me now."

Mulder grinned. "Yeah, I guess I do. So, what is this for?"

The super wondered himself. Whatever it was, Alex looked adorable. The green dress he was wearing must have set off his eyes perfectly. He wished he could get a closer look.

"Why do you think I'd give you that kind of ammunition?" Alex sneered. He started to walk away when Mulder grabbed his arm.

"Ammunition? Alex, I don't know why you seem to think I hate you."

This was getting interesting. The super wished he had some popcorn and a comfortable chair.

"Gee, I don't know, Mulder," Alex said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Since the first day you met me, you've gone out of your way to make me feel like some rookie who doesn't know what the hell he's doing."

Mulder's jaw dropped. "What? I have not. I've--" He stopped when Alex shot him a doubting look. "Okay, well, I haven't gone out of my way to do it." He smiled. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that I...look, I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way."

Alex mumbled something that the super couldn't make out. Apparently, neither could Mulder because he asked him what he'd said.

"I said that I was practicing for a talent show." Ignoring Mulder's grin, he continued. "A few friends and I decided to enter this stupid talent show and we needed a girl. We drew straws and I lost."

Mulder, his hand still holding Alex's arm, stepped closer to Alex. "Well, I think you look lovely."

Alex laughed nervously. "Shut up, Mulder. I get it. You're never gonna let me forget this night."

"Nope. But not for the reasons you think." He moved closer to Alex. The super almost fell over the railing in his eagerness to see everything that was about to happen.

"Mulder? What are you doing?"

The super almost yelled "What do you think?" but bit his tongue and watched the events unfold.

"Alex, I did have an ulterior motive for coming here tonight." When he only got a curious look in return, he explained. "I figured that being at work wasn't the place to find out if you were interested in me."

"What?" Alex's voice sounded comically high-pitched. "What gave you the idea that I'd be interested?"

"Oh, come on! Remember when we were looking up the records of those soldiers for that sleep eradication case we worked on? You were practically sitting on my lap."

"Well, I couldn't see the monitor." He wasn't very convincing.

"Uh huh. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't see you."

Even in the dim light of the stairwell, the super could see Alex blush.

"Mulder, do you have a point?"

"Mmm hmm." He pulled Alex to him and kissed him on the mouth. It was brief, but seemed to unleash something inside the young man because in a flash he had Mulder pinned against the wall.

Whoa, the super thought. He wanted to be on the receiving end of that, but for now he'd just have to watch. It wasn't that he was a voyeur or anything. His apartment was on the first floor and he'd have to walk past them to get downstairs. Oh well, he could wait it out, he guessed. He just wished that Alex's back wasn't to him.

Alex was saying something to his partner, but it was too soft to hear. Judging from the look on Mulder's face, it must have been a shock, because his eyes opened wide and he said "What?" really loudly. Alex nodded and bent his head to start kissing Mulder's neck as his hands disappeared between the their bodies. Mulder's eyes were closed and the look on his face was pure bliss. The super wondered what the hell Alex was doing to him. Well, he knew, but he wanted to see more.

Mulder started to move his hips and one of Alex's hands reappeared. It slowly moved over Mulder's stomach, under his t-shirt, and then up his chest. Alex kissed him and they moved their bodies sideways a little. It was enough for the super to be able to see their tongues hungrily sliding around, over, and into each other's mouth. Mulder's hand slid down Alex's back and rested on his ass. It then moved over to the slit that ran the length of the dress from the floor straight up to the hip. He slipped his hand inside the slit and started stroking Alex's thigh. 

"What if someone has to use the stairs?" Mulder's voice seemed louder necessary as he broke the kiss and the silence.

"Well, they'll get an eyeful," Alex replied. The super couldn't completely see his face, but it sounded like he was smiling. The young man kissed him one more time and then slid to his knees. Mulder's cock stood straight and proud and Alex was lovingly licking and kissing along the shaft, allowing the super a good view of the impressive erection. He tried to ignore the growing arousal he felt, but it was akin to ignoring a charging elephant.

"Go on, Alex. Suck me." Mulder's throaty demand made the super's heart beat faster as he readied himself to watch the action. 

Alex placed his lips around the red, shiny head then went down on him completely. Mulder groaned and Alex pulled up then swallowed him again. The sight of Alex's head slowly moving up and down as he sucked on his partner's cock, was almost too much for the super to take. He really needed to get home so he could jerk off in the privacy of his bedroom. 

Mulder's groans started getting louder as Alex sucked and licked harder and faster. Alex was making noises as well, and soon it was too much for Mulder to take. He cried out jerked his hips forward as he came into Alex's mouth. His breathing was rapid as he reached out a hand to gently stroke the wig Alex was wearing. The young man smiled as he continued to suck on the softening penis.

The super hoped they'd head back to Alex's apartment soon. God, now he'd have all sorts of visions in his head to get him through any lonely nights in the future.

Alex stood up and helped Mulder to straighten himself up, kissing him again, thrusting his tongue quickly into the man's grateful mouth.

"Let's continue this in my apartment." 

Mulder nodded and let himself be led back up the stairs. The super watched the two of them as Alex opened the 3rd floor door. Before they walked out, both of them looked up at him. Alex winked and Mulder shot him a lecherous grin. He barely heard the door slam shut behind them. 

====end======


End file.
